futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Takashima conference
FINAL STAGE - The Takashima Conference's final voting process, which will internationally enforce drafted acts against obstacles to peace. # No.1 Reinforcement and amendments of the International Ceasefire. The ceasefire will now apply to major insurgency groups, neutral nations, and the ceasefire will be reinforced to prohibit all acts of aggression against signatories of the ceasefire. Violators of the ceasefire will be judged by an international committee, and if found guilty, will understand embargoes and/or political punishments that affects its standing. Japan '' #* '''Japan:' Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes # [No.2']' Unconditional suspension of hostilities; peace talks between China and relevant insurgent groups without preconditions. This means armed conflict between relevant parties are considered an "absolute prohibition" until a peace treaty or agreement is enforced. Humanitarian missions are provided freedom of passage unless treaties concerning peace in the hostile region clarifies conditions. The venue of the actual peace process will be held in Brasilia, where Brazil assumes the role for direct mediation. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes # No.4 Establish a 5-km 'no-man zone' west of the Mississippi river to split the former US between the Midwest and Balkanized American Republics. The demilitarized Quebec SAR and the Ottawa territories receive independence and assume the position of de facto buffer zones between the American Dominion and American Republics. Territorial distribution of ungoverned regions east of the Mississippi will be decided by the American Republics, Canadian Republics and local insurgencies. The initiative will officially conclude the ongoing Great Rebellion conflict and allow exhausted American states and members of Freedom Coalition to invest in non-military departments and understand peace with China. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes # No.5 The immediate reinstatement of the United Nations organization for preservation of peace and security. Compared to the dysfunctional UN (1945-2015), its objectives is now the balancing and fair distribution of national representation, and a stronger reinforcement of the UN Declaration of Human Rights. The existence of a reformed UN is imperative in the medium where international cooperation is needed. The organization and its Security Council will be headquartered in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Republic because of its crucial importance in progressing international diplomacy. The Swiss-Hun-Austrian Confederation will open the Geneva UN Building for use by the General Assembly. Headquarters Districts will be located in 1. Montreal, Quebec SAR Council & Emergency headquarters 2. Prague, United Czechoslovakia Office 3. Kobe, Sovereign Japan Asia & Pacific Office 4. Cape Town, South Africa Republic Office, 5. Panama City, Panama Office, 6. St. Petersburg, Russia Empire Office, and 7. Shanghai, PR China Realm Office. All UN Buildings are extraterritorial, and attacks on official UN buildings will be considered an act against international peace. Security Council: China, Russia, Brazil, Mexico, Great Britain, with 6 non-permanent members, elected in 5-year cycles. Instead of veto power, SC members receive a 5-point voting power in the General Assembly, but nevertheless holds great influence. Japan and Russia #* Japan: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes # No.6 Revive global trade, promote private economy and safeguard main trade routes. Discussion of opening trade routes through the Arctic Ocean and limit authority control of intercontinental pathways Canal, Panama Canal to just fair taxation and intervention under premises for security and / or by international warrant. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes # No.9 Endorse the Conference of Birmingham. The purpose of the Conference is for the administration power, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, to establish a settlement with the organized separatist groups in British Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and the Greater Canterbury Area. Great Britain #* Japan: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes # No.11 Cede the Shikoku region and the Seto Inland Sea to the Sovereign State of Japan for humanitarian, economic, and de jure purposes. The People's Liberation Army's anti-insurgent operations and a lock down quarantine has caused the inhabitants to suffer from lack of necessities and civilization, and drew strong concern by the Japanese and Human Rights organizations. China could not prove responsibility for the population, and hence must be withdrawn for a Japanese administration to recover the region. Transferring Hiroshima Prefecture is also requested in this proposal. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes Takashima Conference - International Forum to discuss and act on international headlines and highlight obstacles to peace Nations can freely suggest proposals and vote. # Reinforcement and amendments of the International Ceasefire. The ceasefire will also apply to major insurgency groups, neutral nations, and the ceasefire will be reinforced to prohibit all acts of aggression against signatories of the ceasefire. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* ALF: Yes ''' #* '''Pennsylvania: Yes #* Russian Empire: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes #* France: Yes # Unconditional suspension of hostilities; peace talks between China and relevant insurgent groups without preconditions. The venue of the actual peace process will be held in Brasilia, where Brazil assumes the role for direct mediation. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* ALF: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes, but only if The ALF is given Eastern Australia. #* Russian Empire: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes #* France: Yes # Negotiations between China and Japan to formally end hostilities. The conditions states that China will withdraw the Japanese territories for the Japanese state, Japan will cede Northern Sakhalin and the Siberian territories to Russian control, which Japan must promise non-aggression but remain an ally of the Communist Alliance. Violation of the agreement will result in Japan forcibly returning to its Homeland proposal borders. Japan & Russia #* ALF: Yes #* Pennsylvania: No, Japan should be able to leave the alliance as Japan is only technically a member anyways #* Russian Empire: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes #*'France: Yes' #* 'Japan: Yes, but will seek an improved initiative to the issue if available. # Establish a 5-km 'no-man zone' west of the Mississippi river to split the former US between the Midwest and Balkanized American Republics. The demilitarized Quebec SAR and the Ottawa territories receive independence and assume the position of de facto buffer zones between the American Dominion and American Republics. The initiative will officially conclude the ongoing Great Rebellion conflict and allow exhausted American states and members of Freedom Coalition to invest in non-military departments and understand peace with China. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* ALF: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes, but only if '"All Eastern States are released so that China has no presence in the republics." ''note: All territories east of the no-man zone will either become independent republics or merged with a present nation. Chinese subordinates are not supposed to be in the region #* '''Russian Empire: No, there must be a negotiation process between China and the American Republics to set the permanent ceasefire borders. #* United Kingdom: Yes #* France: Yes # The immediate reinstatement of the United Nations organization for preservation of peace and security. Compared to the dysfunctional UN (1945-2015), its objective is now the balancing and fair distribution of national representation, and a stronger reinforcement of the UN Declaration of Human Rights. The existence of a reformed UN is imperative in the medium where international cooperation is needed. The organization and its Security Council will be headquartered in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Republic because of its crucial importance in progressing international diplomacy. The Swiss-Hun-Austrian Confederation will open the Geneva UN Building for use by the General Assembly. headquarters Districts will be located in 1. '''Montreal, Quebec SAR Council & Alternate headquarters '''2. Prague, United Czechoslovakia Office 3. '''Kobe, Sovereign Japan Asia & Pacific Office '''4. Cape Town, South Africa Republic Office, 5. Panama City, Panama Office, 6. St. Petersburg, Russia Empire Office, and 7. '''Shanghai, PR China Realm Office. All UN Buildings are extraterritorial. '''Security Council: China, Russia, Brazil, Mexico, Great Britain, with 6 non-permanent members, elected in 5-year cycles. Instead of veto power, SC members receive a 5-point voting power in the General Assembly, but nevertheless, holds great influence. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* ALF: Yes and also could you make an office in Hobart? PS. We're peaceful if we aren't fighting for our independence #* Pennsylvania:Great Britain hasn't been involved in world politics for a while, "'''so I believe that they should not be in the council." Otherwise, Yes note: Despite Britain and Russia's lack of action in regards to worldwide diplomacy, they still hold great power and possess international influence (Russia = Eurasia & Africa) (Britain = W. Europe & Commonwealth). No alternatives could be found to balance the Security Council. #* '''Russian Empire: Yes #* United Kingdom: Yes, We're back and already to become Security Council. #* France: Yes. However, France wants Quebec to be independent beforehand. # Revive global trade, promote private economy and safeguard main trade routes. Discussion of opening trade routes through the Arctic Ocean and limit authority control of intercontinental pathways Canal, Panama Canal to just fair taxation and intervention under premises for security and / or by international warrant. Japan #* Japan: Yes #* ALF: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* Russian Empire: Yes - Though the Suez Canal should be jointly controlled by both Russia and China. #* United Kingdom: Yes #*'France: Yes' #Grant insurgent groups part or all of their former territories, or at least increased autonomy. Australian Liberation Front #* ALF: Yes #* Pennsylvania: Yes #* Japan: Abstain. The borders of the insurgent groups should be negotiated in the Brasilia peace talks as recommended on No. 2 to address a defensible and fair boundary. #* Russian Empire: No #* United Kingdom: Abstain, we support for Asian rebels but against for other rebels, especially Canterbury. #*'France: Yes, but the precondition is the same as Japan.' # Gradual release of territorial acquisitions from the war into nations from before the war, and a gradual release of colonies by China. These are to end most rebellions in these territories. North Korea shall change its name in order to signify a united Korean Peninsula. (it just really bothers me that they are still called North Korea when Korea is united.) These nations shall be able to decide which alliance they wish to be a part of. And finally, No military larger than one million troops. Pennsylvania #* Pennsylvania: Yes #*'Japan: No. While freedom is a highly valued objective for the anti-Chinese coalition, proper negotiation must proceed first to establish order and organize the future of nations. North Korea is entitled to maintain their political identity since the Kim Dynasty represents the Northern satellite government, not the Korean people as a whole.' Category:China World Map (Map Game)